Raging Fire
by RoleDoesStoriesJesus
Summary: Richie Freeman is a regular highschool guy. That is until he falls in love for the first time and starts wearing a homemade flamethrower. He is trying to fight the crime but, altough sometimes succesful, he is not really efficient. Mostly because his emotions distract him.
1. Chapter 1

**"GO FUCK YOURSELF STUPID ASS KID"-** a man screams while unloading a clip from his UZI on a car

 **Behind the car is a teen, dark short brown hair and brown eyes. Along down side of his arms are tubes strapped to his hand with duck tape. These tubes run to his back with two small containers of propane gas and gasoline. He has the ability to chose wich one to shoot. There is a glove on his hands with two buttons and with a sparkling device on his palm with a safety. There are also two buttons on the upper side of his palm that can also be used to fire. While the man reloaded, the teen peaked and saw that he is reloading. He stood up, extended his right arm toward the man reloading the UZI and pressed the right button. Out of the tube gasoline fired and lit on fire towards the man. He was then partially on fire. He screams and starts hitting himself, trying to put out the fire. He trips and falls on the ground, rolling himself, still trying to put out the fire. The teen looks at him with wide eyes. The top of his head is bloddied and he holds his ribs in pain. His face is painted in dark red and black stripes. The man puts out most of the fire, the teen runs towards him and kicks him in the face with his leg. The man falls on his back. The teen handcuffes him to a nearby pole. The man grunts.**

 **"Who the fuck are you ?"-** the man asks, while the police sirens can be heard

 **"I am..."-** the teen says with a pause, stands up and looks into nothing **"...Raging Fire"**

 **"Thats a stupid ass name"-** says man

 **The teen looks down at him with wide eyes. He waits for a few seconds then kicks his head with a leg as if it was a soccer ball, knocking him out cold. He pulls out a red spray paint from his backpack and sprays "R.F. was here". The police arrive shortly after and took the man.**

 **"Yet another armed robbery was stopped with the help of the local city vigilante, the "R.F.", the police is confused. The individual is breaking the law, but then agian he is more help than harm. This was his 7th assistance to the police. In other news.."-** says the news reporter

 **"Lucky seven. Eeeheheeeeheheheeee"-** Richie laughs like if he was some sort of goblin **"OUGH FUCK !"**

 **His laughter caused his battered rib to hurt. Its 7 AM. He is laying on couch eating cerial. He looks to the entrance of his uncles bedroom. His aunt is passed out on his bed. Alcohol took his toll on her. Riche watched news, ate, dressed up, took his books and in 07:35 AM started walking to West Philadelphia highschool. The walk that would usually take him 15 minutes, 20 tops, now took more than half an hour due to his battered rib. When he finnaly did get to his classroom he knocked at the door then opened the door. He enters holding his ribs. He was greeted by the whole classroom watching at him and a teacher giving him the look. Some guys laughed and some girls giggled when he bursted in.**

 **"I uh , um, I, Im sorry profesor I-"-** he starts to talk but is cutten off

 **"Get out."-** he says

 **"Please profesor, Im hurt, please have some simpathy."-** says Richie

 **"Exuse me ? What is this tone you are speaking with me young man ? You know I could send you to the principales office RIGHT NOW. SHOW SOME RESPECT. BOI."-** professor yells, the last word he says Richie hears alot slower and deeper than other studenst do.

 **Richies eyes widen. His left eye twitches. He gets a flashback of his first act of vigilante. Back then he didnt even had a suit. He was just casually walking down the street when he saw a woman wrestling with a thief. The thief tried to take her purse. When he finally took it he started running towards Richies direction. Richies eyes got wide and he turned around and started walking away. But then he tought to himself. This could be his chance. This could be the chance of him making the world a better place. This could be his chance of him being usefull for a change. He heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. He clenched his fist. Once they were close enough he quickly turns and THROWS a punch as strong as he could. He hit the woman, breaking her nose and making her fall to the ground. Seems she really wanted the purse back. He turns back and sees that thief passed by him same moment he turned to throw a punch. He started running after him and eventually caught up, suprising even himself. He kicked his leg and the man falls down. He turns the man on his back. He hesitates for a second but then punches him as hard as he could knocking him out. He stands over him. The adrenaline burns out and he could feel every ounce of pain from his fist. He grabs it and starts jumping in pain.**

 **"F-, FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-, FUCK !" -** he yells

He takes the purse and takes it back to its owner. The flashback ends. Richie speaks.

 **"Boi..."-** he says softly while the classroom gets silent. He takes a step closer, still wide eyed. **"Boooi..."** he says agian with little louder **"Booooooooo- *cough*"** he coughs and tastes blood in his mouth. He looks at the floor with a confused look. **"Im so sorry sir, where are my manners"** he says and smiles a toothy smiles, revealing his bloodied teeth.

 **The teacher is stunned as are the studenst. Richie starts to back up.**

 **"Fucking weirdo"-** says a muscular guy in a sleevles shirt

 **"Umm, Bruce, watch, um watch you tounge"-** professor says, eyes still locked on Richie

 **"Yeah Bruce, you should watch your tounge. You really, really... should"-** Richie says while walking out and closing the door.

 **Richie went outside and sat on the bench. He waited there until the class was over, holding his ribs all the time. Once the bell rang and all students exited the classroom, one guy approached Richie. It was Johnny, his friend. He was one of few people he acctually talks to.**

 **"What the hell happend to you ?"-** Johnny asks

 **"I uh.."-** Richie get a flashback of him getting hit by a car **".. um I fell from my bike."**

 **Bruce walks to Richie, followed by two more guys. Richie stood up.**

 **"Raise up lil bitch."-** says Bruce trying to sound intimindating **"What was that you said earlier ? The only one who should watch his mouth is you."**

 **Bruce is now face to face with Richie. Richie is a bit taller than him, but Bruce is more muscalar and wider. Richies pupils go wide.**

 **"Oh really little guy. And what are you going to do about it ?"-** Richie says with a psyhotic laugh while getting into Bruces face.

 **Bruce pushes him away, causing Richie to trip and fall. Richie quickly gets up, jumps on a bench and knees Bruce to the face, breaking his nose and knocking few of his teeth out. The whole hallway starts to yell and separating them from one another. Bruce went to the school nurse and Richie had to go to princples office. After some convincing and few eye witnesses he was able to convince him that it wasnt his fault. He was released and the rest of the school day went as boring as usual. After the school he went home , still in pain. He drank some aspirin and fell asleep. He awoke in 11 PM, put his paint and his flame thrower on and went on his crusade agianst crime. Once he would return he would do his homework and study as much as he could. This was his life, and has been for the last week. It's exhausting, but the feeling of accomplishment after a stopped crime is worth it. He would need a new strategy tough. Only way he could stop crime is to walk around and hope to bump at one. He had a new target. There was an increase of drugs on the streets past few weeks. He managed to track a pattern. This one guy was near a night club "Favela" in Old City near the river. Few people would come to him, and later that night the ambulance would always come. Reason for ambulance was always drug overdose. He figured that the shady guy sells the drugs. If he could track him down he could maybe take out a whole drug organization. The guy hanged out near Irish memorial in the park. Richie was on rooftop on nearby building. How will I get down he tought to himself. Looking at him trough binoculars. Once it was 02:00 AM he started to walk away. Richie tied a rope and started going down. Once he was almost down the rope broke. He fell for three meters. The pain was hellish, his ribs felt like they were just ripped out. He would scream but it was too painful, he just opend his mouth and wheezed quietly. He quickly got up and started speed walking towards him. He tracked him to the river. He steped on a large boat. Richie followed him and hid behind a bench. Once the shady guy entered the boat cabin, Richie steped on the boat. The boat was filled with boxes. Richie hid behind of them. He opens one of them using a crowbar. He sees a box filled to top with bags filled with white powder. Probably cocaine he tought to himself. Two guys exited the cabinet and started talking.**

 **"Ce a fost expediat astăzi?"-** one of them says in Romanian

 **"Cocaină și rezervoare de propan furate."-** the other one says

 **He noticed he said "cocaina". Thats it he tought. After some more arguing between themselfs they returned inside. He quickly climbed to the highest point on the deck, set his flame thrower on gasoline and started fireing the whole deck. After some time the boxes were all on fire, from the cabin ran out three people normally dressed and about 10 with body armor , but they just ran, didnt even turn to look at him. He was suprised by this and stops fireing.**

 **"HELL YEA, RUN, THATS ALL YOU CAN DO. ITS RAGING FIRE MOTHERFUCKER, WOOOOOOO."-** he yells

 **One of them turns and aims at him, but one of the normally dressed guys grabs his hand.**

 **"Dont waste the bullet."-** he says in Romanian accent and looks at Richie

 **"Do you even know what you are burning, idiot ?"-** one henchmen yells

 **"Pff, yeah, Im bruning your drugs. Remember my name, I AM, THE RAGING FI.."-** he says but is cutten off by an explosion

 **The explosion was caused by propane tanks. Some boxes were filled with them. The explosion threw Richie off his feet and into the river.**

 **"Wow. Just wow."-** says the normally dressed man

 **Richie swam to the shore. He lost his flamethrower. Well shit he tought, He limbed back home, tired and wet. It took him two and a half hours to get home. When he finally arrived he just went to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Yes, hello, its Sebastian. I need to speak with Gavrilo immediatly."-** the man in the suit says in front of the burning boat

 **"He is speaking."-** a deep and indimidating voice says on the other side of the phone

 **"Oh I uh, Im sorry mister Gavri.."-** he says but is cutten off

 **"It's the Domnitor."-** he says in a louder and more serious tone

 **"Yes, of course, I'm very sorry Domnitor. I have bad news."-** Sebastian says

 **"I hope these "bad news" don't have anything to do with our market expansion."-** the Domnitor says slowly

 **"Actually it does."-** Sebastian says

 **The other line was silent so Sebastian spoke agian.**

 **"We, uh, we were attacked. Our whole shipment was destroyed."-** Sebastian says with a trembling voice

 **The silence continues.**

 **"Uhh, sir ?"-** Sebastian says

 **"New shipment shall arrive in a few days. In the meantime do your job. You are my Ispravnic. You represent me. So go, represent me. Represent our way, and show them that we are not to be trifeld with. Not without consequences. Now, let the city suffer the consequences."-** the Domnitor says

 **"Yes my Domnitor, of course. I will start soon."-** the Ispravnic says

 **"But, if you fail me again, you will suffer them as well."-** he says before hanging up

 **Richie took few days of vacation. Crime fighting break that is, he still had to go to school. Friday would be the last day of this vacation. On saturday he would start again. In the three day break he made a brand new flamethrower. This time the flamethrower came with a makeshift body armor. He has been collecting tin cans, aluminum cans and all various kinds of metal plates and pieces all around the town. He also collected some bullet shells from his crusade. He made a makeshift metal smelter in his backyard, covered with a bush. He smelted all the metal he had into plates. He forged the plates and made them to bend slightly. He made a homemade body armor, made out of aluminum, copper and steel plates. It wouldnt stop a bullet if it was hit, but it sure would slow it down. It extends down to arms and gloves. Now the rubber tubes are replaced with copper ones. He has a button on every hand, similar to that of a fighter jets control stick. The button would automatically shoot gasoline and lit it on fire with a spark. No more propane gas, fuck that he thought to himself, he just had gasoline tank on his back, protected by some more metal plates. The tubes extended longer than his arms and he decorated the end with rings and made it look like some kind of alien blaster. He also made a metal face mask and painted it red with black stripes.**

 **"Multiple bombings in north Philadelphia moving to the south. Witnesses describe a man in rainbow colored suit and scarf. The attacks appeared in the early morning yesterday. Three explosive devices were set off. Four people were hospitalized, luckly none have fatal wounds. The police is trying their best, tough they have much more work due to the crime going up past few weeks. They said they will sent out patrol cars and that people should stay inside after 10 PM."-** news reporter says

 **Richie went out that night. He knew that the bomber would be more to the south, around the center. He sneaked along the rooftops. At 02:00 AM he heard a loud crash and mumbling. He got down from the roof and walked down the street. He walked around the corner. Down the street he saw a man in a rainbow colored suit, a bag and a sledge hammer in his hands. He knocked down a street light and it fell on a car. The mumbling was now clear. It was singing.**

 **"Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife."-** the man sings

 **"Offer me that deathless death, good God, let me give you my life."-** he continues hitting the tone perfect

 **He has short black hair and crystal blue eyes. He hits another street light.**

 **"HEY"-** Raging Fire yells

 **The man turns and looks at him with a confused look.**

 **"Hello, cis."-** the man says mockingly

 **"Who the hell are you ?"-** Raging Fire yells

 **"Don't you see this colours ?"-** the man says in an English accent

 **"Pride colors ?"-** Raging Fire asks

 **The man nods.**

 **"Alright then Captain Pride, what's your deal."-** Raging Fire says mockingly

 **"Captain Pride... I like that."-** Captain Pride says while gazing in the distance

 **"Answear my question."-** Raging Fire says

 **"Arrogant. As all of you cis people are. If you must know, I'm taking my time."-** Captain Pride says

 **"With what ?"-** Raging Fire asks

 **"My revenge."-** Captain Pride says

 **There was a brief moment of silence.**

 **"Alright buddy listen, hand yourself over to police so you dont have to deal with this."-** Raging Fire says

 **He shoots gasoline in front of Captain Pride as to demonstrate his weapon.**

 **"Ouuh, hot. I like it."-** Captain Pride says

 **"Sooo, is that a yes ?"-** Raging Fire asks confused

 **"Well since you demonstrated your arsenal it is only fair for me to demonstrate mind."-** Captain Pride says, very well spoken, while reaching for his bag

 **"Wut ?"-** Raging Fire mumbles

 **Captain Pride swings a grenade out of his bag, pulls the safety pin and throws it at Raging Fire. Raging Fire jumps at his side and over the car. The grenade explodes. The grenade exploded and threw the car to his side. Richie jumped back so he wouldn't be crushed by the car. He turned back and pushed the car so it wouldn't fall over. He had to push it with the front side of his arms because of the flamethrower. His face got red as he pushed against the falling car. It was already leaning and about to fall over.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH."-** Richie yells as he pushes with all of his might and manages to push the car back

 **Once the car was back Richie stepped left and right, light headed. He noticed that Captain Pride was gone. He heard an explosion of sorts around the corner down the street. Richie started running towards the corner. Once at it he saw a store on fire to his right and Captain Pride walking away from it.**

 **"FUCKING STOP."-** Richie yells

 **Captain Pride turns and sees Richie. He throws another grenade at him and runs. Richie runs after him but hides behind a car to escape the blast. After the blast he continued running after Captain Pride. Once close enough, still running, he shoots a blast of fire. Burning gasoline got on Captain Prides leg. Captain Pride stops to extinguish the fire. He turns to Richie, who is still running towards him. Just as he put out the fire Riche did a middle kick on him. He hit Captain Pride in the ribs. He gagged for a second but then grabbed Richies leg and pulled it back. Richie jumped forward so he wouldn't fall and Captain Pride pulled out a sun cream spray. He sprayed Richie in the eyes, but it wasn't a sun cream. It was some kind of mixture of pepper and onion juice. Captain Pride managed to spray Richies both eyes but he sprayed his right eye less than the left one. Richie stepped back and covered his eyes in pain. Captain Pride started running away again, while Richie tried to locate Captain Pride. He saw him as a blurr with his right eye and ran after him. After some running he hit a street poll. He quickly got up and ran after Captain Pride once again. Still seeing a blurr he shot at him, hoping that he wouldn't miss. He slashed his flames horizontaly. In his blurry vision he saw fire burning on an elevated platform and burning in a line to the right. At the right he saw flame trashing around. He hit him he thought. He squeezed and rubbed his eyes. He took another look at the line of the fire. He sees a car with a flame on top of it, few meters next to it a rainbow colored suit burning, and a hose leaking some kind of liquid in between. He realises that he is in front of a gas station. He looks at his left and sees a man running away, he quickly looks at the right and sees Captain Pride running without his suit. He realises what is about to happen as he turns and runs across the street, jumping behind a car. Gas station partially explodes. After the explosion Richie flees the area, avoiding the sirens. While running he hears more explosions in the background. He stops, grabs his head and starts breathing heavily. Once he heard police sirens he continued running. He runs and runs, until finally getting back home. He threw his flamethrower under the table and covered it with a blanked. He lays down on his couch, his eyes still watering. He failed, Captain Pride got away and he just destroyed a freaking gas station. He started to doze off. When he was on a brink of sleep he was scared by gunfire and explosions. He jumps up and hears his aunt screaming from her bedroom.**

 **"Richie, what the fuck is going on ?"-** his aunt screams

 **He runs to the window next to the doors. An amry jeep enters his view coming from his left. A man fires a grenade from a grenade launcher to a car, about 5 meters away from window from wich Richie is watching. Richie ducks as the glas shatters from the force of the explosion. He runs to the table and takes his body armor and flamethrower, then tightens it up.**

He runs out as his aunt yells **"Where the fuck are you going ?!"**

 **Richie ran after the jeep, wich was riding slow. Four men stood in the back of a jeep and were shooting left and right. He sprinted and shot fire at them. The fire engulfed the back of the jeep and four men. They started hitting themselfs to exstinguish the fire. One of them fell form the jeep and rolled on the road. Once Richie caught up with him he kneed him on the head. He rolls and quickly turns, grabbing his assult rifle and once again running after the jeep. He ran and caught up with it. He shot the tier and grabbed one of them by the foot. He janked him and he fell down. Richie punched him with the blunt side of the rifle. The jeep stopped and two remaining men on the back of the jeep finally extinguished the fire. They spotted Richie and aimed their rifles at him. He quickly jumps to his right and hides behind the car to avoid the barrage of bullets, still holding the rifle. After about 10 seconds of shooting they stopped, Richie peaked his head and saw that one of them prepared a grenade launcher to shoot at him. He quickly jumped forwards and rolled behind the next parked car to avoid the blast. After it explodes Richie immediatly shoots a blast of fire back at them. Both of them caught on fire. They were both on fire again. Richie got up and shot them with the assult rifle. They fell down in pain, they wore body armor so they weren't hurt badly. The driver and the man in the passenger seat exited the jeep. The man in the passenger seat was the man at the docks, the one in the suit. The driver was another henchman in the body armor with a handgun. He was about to pull the handgun out but Richie shoot at him with fire. He suceeded and the driver caught on fire. He screams and throws himself on the ground. Richie aims the flamethrower towards the man in the suit, but he raised his hand motioning him to stop.**

 **"Woah there."-** the man says keeping his hands up

Richie lowers the flamethrower.

 **"Who are you ? And why are you destroying the city ?"-** Richie asks him

 **"I represent the future, my boss to be more exact. I really don't have time or the nerve right now, so If you could just NOT, I'd appriciate that."-** the man says

 **"What organization ?-** Richie asks

 **"Oh yes, my name is the Ispravnic and now I will narrate to you my whole evil plan."-** the Ispravnic says sarcastically **"No, I will actually not be an idiot and do something no one else thought of."**

 **The Ispravnic says and quickly pulls out his small revolver and shoots Richies down side of his hand. Richie is stunned, his protection didn't hold and the bullet penetrated the metal plate. Luckily it didn't penetrate the flesh very deep, at least some use from the armor. The bullet penetrated the tube that shoots gasoline out, but Richie didn't notice that. Richie quickly shoots at the Ispravnic with his left hand. Ispravnic dodges the flames and fires a single shot at Richie, shooting him in the ribs. Homemade armor didn't stop the bullet but slowed it down. Richie gagged in pain and fell behind a car.**

 **"I really wish not to spend any more bullets on you."-** Ispravnic says

 **"Wish I could say the same."-** Richie yells

 **He quickly jumps up and tries to shoot Ispravnic. But the hole prevented the gasoline to flow all the way. Richie was suprised when he felt a cold liquid going down his hand. The gasoline didn't reach the sparker on the end of his hand and it didn't lit on fire. Richie just stands there, sharing akward looks with Ispravnic. Large amounts of gasoline poured down Richies arm and spilled down into a puddle. Ispravnic looks at the puddle and shoots at it. It gets caught on fire. It spreads up Richies arm and it burns him. He quickly pulls out a leaver on left side of his back, starting a failsafe. The gasoline shoot out from his left hand under big pressure. It flailed his arm around, causing the burning gasoline to pour on the surrounding buildings and cars. Ispravnic just stood there for a second. He couldn't believe the sheer stupidity. He turns and starts running away. But in his flailing, Richie managed to shoot a stream of burning gasoline, catching Ispravnics backs on fire. He tries to extinguish the fire by hitting his back. He isn't succesful with this and jumps down on his back to extinguish the fire. He rolls on the ground. While he was doing this, Richies flamethrower had already shot out last of its gasoline. He looks at Ispravnic and runs towards him. Ispravnic, still trashing on the ground, is met with Richie's foot. Richie takes off left glove of his flamethrower and starts beating Ispravnic. His right arm was burned, so he didn't beat him with it.**

 **"Where is your base of operations ?!"- Richie screams**

 **"Oh yeah, let me tell you all about our secret lair."- Ispravnic says, sppiting out blood**

 **"This can get very bad. Medium-rare to be extact."- Richie says while aiming him with his right arm**

 **"Didn't you just emptied your flamethrower ?"- Ispravnic asks**

 **Richie punches him again.**

 **"Alright, alright, I'm just going to says this."- Ispravnic says**

 **"What ?"- Richie asks**

 **"New York. I'm dead anyways."- Ispravnic says**

 **"Yeah, you are."- Richie says**

 **Richie starts punching him again. After about 5 punches, he hears a cry behind him. He turns around and sees an old woman on her knees, crying. She was looking at her burning house. Richie looks around and sees that a good portion of the street was on fire. He started sobbing. The woman's cries got louder. Richie left Ispravnic laying there, beaten. He sneaked so nobody would see him. He runs home. He enters his house, slamming the doors behind him. He was met by his aunt. Her hair is a mess, her eyes wide and decorated with dark circles under them. She had a grin on her face.**

 **"I KNEW IT. YOO'RE THAT PSHYCO MOTHERFUCKER THAT RUNS AROUND BURNING PEOPLE."-** she screams while having a madman's laugh

 **Richie looks at her with tired look.**

 **"I can't wait to tell the police. Thank you, I'll be fucking famous. At least some use from you, useless brat."-** she says

 **Richie looks down to the floor. He then gets his head up and looks at her with narrow eyes.**

 **"Go ahead."-** Richie says with a grovely whisper

 **Samantha, his aunt, giggled while picking up her phone.**

 **"Of course you need to think of the consequences."-** Richie says condescendingly

 **Samantha stops and looks at Richie.**

 **"The fuck are you talking about ?"-** Samantha asks confused

 **"Say goodbye to uncle's child support. Also expect charges for child abuse and stolen proprety. A kid so tortured by his aunt that he wanted to make a world a better place by going out in a costume and fight crime."-** Richie says

 **"You fucking woul.."-** Samantha starts but is cutten off

 **"OH, BUT I WOULD."-** Richie raises his voice

 **Samantha stops, gulps and lowers the phone.**

 **"That's what I thought. Now keep your mouth shut."-** Richie says

 **Richie takes his flamethrower off and lays on the couch. Samantha returns back in her room. After patching himself up he falls asleep.**


End file.
